Benben
''' Benben '''also known as '''Atum's Cradle '''is a large wealthy Egyptian city that is ruled by Atum Benben XIII and is the home of the Nu's Children army. It is located in Egypt right along the eastern side of the Nile River. It has a population of approximately 216,713 citizens and it continues to expand each day as fellow Egyptians from other colonies, towns, and cities leave their homes and move here to find a much better life. Origin & History Benben was founded and created by Atum Benben I back in 925 BC. It was created as a beacon of balance, order, and knowledge. Many Egyptians from many different colonies, towns, and cities moved to Benben due to its immense wealth and luxuries. The king of Benben, Atum Benben I used the valuable metals and minerals he collected during his travels Africa, the Middle-East, and India to gain enough money and fame to create his own iconic city. He also had the help of his followers of course from his original home town to help him build this brand new perfect utopia. As time went on Benben became more popular and well-known and amassed a large amount of citizens. But due to its increasing wealth and power many other civilizations sought to destroy it. So in 713 BC a descendant of his named Atum Benben VII created and founded an army known as "Nu's Children" to fight off the invaders. It has been around ever since. Architecture Benben's architecture is made mostly of tungsten (however none of them knew what exactly it was at this point in history, so they simply called it "Atum's Sacred Metal" since it was much heavier and stronger than any other metal or material they possessed), diamond, and gold. Most of it's buildings and houses are pyramid-shaped and have many exotic designs fashioned with many flashy gems and other minerals. Most of the buildings, houses, and other structures were designed and fashioned by Atum Benben I himself with the help of his best architects and construction workers. So far Benben has thousands of buildings and many other spectacular structures, and due to it being made right alongside the Nile River some machines are powered though hydrological methods. The most notable is its irrigation system used to produce an abundance of rich and fertile certile to make plenty of healthy crops for growing fruits, vegetables, wheat, etc. As time went on the city has only gotten bigger and bigger and its fame and wealth has improved considerably. However, this may be its worst enemy as this could possibly attract new powerful enemies and foes who intend on only destroying it and all the hard work that has been done so far to make it into the beautiful city that it is today. Trading Routes Benben has hundreds of trading route ports and decks set up alongside the Nile River, Red Sea, and Mediterranean Sea. They also have some hidden underground trading routes. These are used for easy transportation of foods, drinks, weapons, ect or any other type of goods. Benben most comonly trades goods with other close civilizations, with their most common being the Persians. As they appear to have good relationships with some small Persian settlements. Leadership Benben's leadership is governed by a line of mayors and their descendants. All of its mayors, governors, army generals and captains, ect. Have all been descendants and members of the royal Benben family and they still are today. Many citizens in the past have made an issue out of this beleiving this could lead into a tyrannical dictactorship if one of the mayor's sons ends up being a horrible person not fit for leadership but they inherit the throne and all of its power due to being his descendant, and use it for evil purposes. But it has always been this way and it is simply tradition and no one except for small amount of citizens have ever questioned this act. Luckily, so far none of its leaders have become evil tyrannical dictators who abuse their power on their citizens and treat them like slaves, and hopefully none of them will. Category:Pages added by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Egyptian Category:City